inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 6
Die schwarze Perle ist die 6. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inuyashas "falsche" Mutter soll im Auftrag Sesshōmarus herausfinden, wo sich die Grabstätte des Vaters befindet. Das Grab des Vaters befindet sich in einer schwarzen Perle und die wiederum im Augapfel Inuyashas. Sesshoumaru will das Schwert Tessaiga in Besitz nehmen, doch Inuyasha will das verhindern. Es kommt zum Kampf. Schließlich gelingt es Kagome, das Schwert an sich zu nehmen. Detaillierte Handlung Die Dorfbewohner suchen indessen fieberhaft nach Kagome, da sie ja nicht wissen, dass sie mit Inu Yasha unterwegs ist. Einer von ihnen findet ihr Fahrrad. Zur selben Zeit in der Moderne beschäftigt sich Mama mit dem Fahrrad, das ihr selber gehört. Sie will es jedoch Kagome ausleihen, da deren Fahrrad sich ja in der anderen Epoche befindet. Sota meint, dass Kagome glücklich sein kann, so eine fürsorgliche Mutter zu haben. Kagome liegt immer noch regungs- und wortlos am Rande des Sees, an dem Inu Yasha und seine Mutter sich umarmen, aber Inu Yasha sieht sie nicht. Seine 'Mutter' lässt dem Hanyou eine Vision im Wasser entstehen: wie er als kleines Kind von seiner Mutter umarmt wurde. Dieses benutzt sie als Vorwand, ihn auch jetzt im Arm zu halten. Kagome bemerkt inzwischen, dass sie sich nicht rühren kann weil die Geister der Unterwelt sie festgekettet haben. Da kommt Myoga hinzu und bittet sie, aufzuwachen bzw. die Ketten loszuwerden. Dann saugt er ihr erstmal ein wenig Blut aus, worauf diese ihren Arm hochkriegt, um ihn zu erschlagen. Das treibt die Geister der Unterwelt in die Flucht. Inu Yasha wird von seiner falschen Mutter indessen aufgesaugt, bis Jaken kommt und ihr verbietet, weiterzumachen bis er die Erlaubnis gibt. Inu Yasha soll verraten, wo die Grabstätte Inu no Taishōs ist. Dann fragt die falsche Mutter nach der Grabstätte, aber Inu Yasha redet nur von einer schwarzen Perle, schon ganz umnachtet. Die Mutter wühlt noch tiefer in seinen Gedanken, als Inu Yasha bemerkt, dass er von einem Dämon umklammert wird, doch ohne weiteres kann er sich bereits nicht mehr befreien. Dann kommt auch Kagome von hinten und schlägt Jaken mit seinem eigenen Kopfstab in den See. Dann will die falsche Mutter Inu Yasha ganz aufsaugen und Kagome schafft es nicht, ihn festzuhalten. Dann sieht sie, dass im Spiegelbild des Sees eine Illusion ist, wie Inu Yasha als kleines Kind von seiner Mutter gehalten wird und Kagome zerstört das Spiegelbild. Dann wird die Illusion für Inu Yasha zerstört und er befreit sich, worauf der Dämon anfängt zu weinen und Inu Yasha ist erstmal wütend. Dann jedoch taucht Sesshōmaru auf, inzwischen wissend, wo die Grabstätte ist und er saugt eine schwarze Perle aus Inu Yashas rechtem Auge. Sesshomaru gewinnt einen kurzen Kampf gegen Inu Yasha und als Sesshomaru ihn umbringen will, wirft sich die falsche Mutter dazwischen und stirbt an seiner statt. Jaken bringt inzwischen den Kopfstab zu Sesshomaru und dieser schlägt damit auf die Perle, sodass eine Art Portal entsteht. Er und sein Diener verschwinden sofort durch das Portal und Kagome und Inu Yasha springen hinterher. thumb Auf der anderen Seite sehen sie ein gigantisches Skelett in Rüstung, dass von knöchernen Geiern umkreist wird, von denen einer ihren Fall bremst und sie zu dem Skelett bringt. Das Skelett ist Inu Yashas Vater, dieser Hundedämon war auch enorm stark und hat außerdem ein starkes Schwert in seinen Gebeinen hinterlassen. Dieses Schwert, Tessaiga, wurde aus einem Fangzahn seine Vaters geschmiedet und eine Barriere um das Schwert weist Sesshomarus Hand ab. Dann erscheint Inu Yasha und erblickt ebenfalls Tessaiga... ein altes, rostiges Schwert. Myoga meint, dass Inu Yasha das Schwert Tessaiga zusteht, doch Inu Yasha will einfach nur Sesshomaru töten. Sesshomaru jedoch ist ein unglaublich starker Gegner und Inu Yasha trifft ihn wegen seiner Geschwindigkeit nicht. Dann meint Kagome, dass Inu Yasha das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen soll, um Sesshomarus Ego zu verletzen und es sieht so aus, als würde er es schaffen, doch letztendlich bringt er nicht die Kraft dazu auf und Tessaiga bleibt wo es ist. Also kämpfen die Brüder wieder unbewaffnet, doch Sesshomaru ist immer noch zu schnell und besitzt außerdme eine Giftklaue, mit der er alles verätzen kann, sodass Inu Yasha noch viel vorsichtiger sein muss. Kagome indessen kämpft mit Jaken um den Kopfstab, doch sie verliert und zieht sich an Tessaiga wieder hoch. Inu Yasha verliert den Kampf gegen seinen Bruder und kriegt schon fast die Giftklaue zu spüren, als Kagome losrennt und dabei das Tessaiga, an dem sie immer noch festhält, ohne Anstrengung aus dem Stein zieht. Sesshomaru ist so erstaunt, dass er Inu Yasha doch nicht tötet. Die anderen sind auch erstaunt, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass Tessaiga ein wertloses, rostiges Stück Fangzahn zu sein scheint. Soundtracks #Dilemma #Title Card Theme #Across the Time, Kagome #Demon, Sesshomaru #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Attack (ab 1:08) #Attack #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha #Demon Charm #Fight to Death #Fang Sword, Tessaiga